1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers and more specifically it relates to a multiple substance mixing container system for permitting a consumer to customize a liquid within a container to their desired preference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Containers have been in use for years. Typically, a container is used as a holding apparatus for a single substance (water, shampoo, etc.). Usually, if it is desired to add a second substance (e.g. hair conditioner) to a first substance (e.g. hair shampoo), the second substance must be stored in a second container until the two substances are ready to be mixed. In addition, the second substance may be pre-mixed with the first substance from the factory thereby preventing the consumer from adjusting the level of the second substance within the first substance (e.g. combination shampoo and conditioner).
Carrying two separate containers around with you or storing two separate containers can be a hassle. It is generally desired when traveling to bring only what is necessary. If you have a mixing solution for a particular substance and do not want to mix it right away, it may be difficult to carry separate containers for each individual substance. Also, it may be difficult to add additives to some containers because of narrow openings in the container.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for permitting a consumer to customize a liquid within a container to their desired preference. Carrying separate containers for each substance can lead to unnecessary work, cost and an overall more difficulty in transporting substances. In addition, substances premixed from the factory do not allow the consumer to adjust the relative levels of the substances.
In these respects, the multiple substance mixing container system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting a consumer to customize a liquid within a container to their desired preference.